


Talk to Me

by cosmicpeachcloud



Series: The Misadventures of a Not So Secret Couple [18]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: "Communication is key." A lesson learned by Sungwoon and Daniel.





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this chapter to sung-cloud (on tumblr.) Thank you for being my reader and friend ^^ I hope you approve of this chapter!

“Jihoon said the funniest thing the other day!”

 

“Oh man, hyung. Jihoonie made the cutest face today.”

 

Jihoon, Jihoon, Jihoon.

 

Sungwoon could only nod and pretend to listen after days of hearing about the sophomore popping prodigy that Daniel had been hanging out with. They’d known each other since last semester but only now had they become good friends thanks to the dance crew. Sungwoon sat on his hard chair, popping pieces of chicken into his mouth, nodding and making interested noises as Daniel rattled off yet another adorable thing the kid did. Nothing was of interest to Sungwoon honestly except why Jihoon was even making these “cute” faces at Daniel in the first place. Was Sungwoon lacking in the cute department? Was this Daniel’s way of subtly telling him to be cuter? He looked up at the other and stuffed his cheeks with the kimchi on his tray and attempted to chew “cutely.”

 

Daniel paused his story to grin toothily at him. “You look like a squirrel hiding nuts for the winter.”

 

Scratch that. Cute wasn’t Sungwoon’s thing anyway. He dropped the act and chewed the kimchi loudly and downed some of his water, swallowing everything together with a loud gulp.

 

“Anyway, hyung, I have another practice.”

 

Internally, Sungwoon’s inner thoughts whined at him. _But I’ve barely seen you the past few days._

“Oh, already? Okay. Well have a good practice.” The slight disappointment was evident in his voice.

 

Daniel made a combination frowny/pouty face at him. He grabbed a napkin in one hand and cupped Sungwoon’s cheeks with the other, wiping his mouth before pecking his lips. “Make sure to eat those veggies so you’ll grow taller.” He said as he moved away.

 

Sungwoon growled through a mouthful of rice and shook his fist like an angry old man. He reminded himself of his grandfather.

 

Maybe he should practice being cuter.

 

**+++**

 

“ _Today I’m standing here again. After bringing the drunk you home._ ”

 

Sungwoon sang along to the melody that played inside his head as he corrected the notes on his sheet music. His voice was coming out too breathy for his liking, but he refused to move from his comfortable position against his headboard. It was 2:30 PM and he was working on finishing his theory homework.

 

“ _Late at night your room light is still on. Did something happen to you?”_

He was also waiting to hear from Daniel. The dancer had auditioned for a modern dance showcase and was vying for the lead dancer position. His nerves had been through the roof for the past month as he rehearsed his dance over and over again, having his professors critique his movements and using Sungwoon, as a party who knew next to nothing about dance, to get an outside opinion. (Sungwoon had thought the performance was mesmerizing; not knowing the other could push his body with such flowing movements. He stored those moves for later use.)

 

“ _You say ‘it’ll be okay after a while. Let’s leave it up to time.’ Despite your excuses, I’m still in love with you.”_

He was pencilling in dotted half notes, still crooning lyrics when the door of his room opened silently, and Daniel walked in, leaving his bag at the foot of the bed before climbing over Sungwoon to lay on the side closest to the wall. He planted his head on Sungwoon’s chest, hugging him comfortably. Sungwoon froze with his head against the wooden frame and his sheet music in the air. A quiet Daniel was a warning sign. He ran his hand gently through Daniel’s hair and felt him slightly relax under his touch.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Daniel took in a breath of Sungwoon’s freshly laundered clothes and mumbled a ‘yeah.’

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

It took a few seconds for Daniel to nod. “Yeah, but later. I’m tired. I just want to hear you sing.”

 

Some quiet time with his busy boyfriend? No talking about Jihoon? He wasn’t going to pass up on that offer, so Sungwoon continued to sing, brushing through the other’s mop of light brown hair.  

 

“ _Please don’t forget, I still believe_

_one day you will come back again._

_Whenever nostalgia hits_

_And you’re tired, just cry out_

_Whenever you feel you need someone_

_Just open your window_

_You’ll find someone with two open arms_

_Waiting for you always.”_

Just as Daniel’s breaths had begun to hollow out, the loud chiming of his ring tone burst through their bubble of tranquility. The taller wrinkled his nose and pressed his face (adorably?) into the left side of Sungwoon’s chest. Failing to find his phone in his sleepy state, Sungwoon slid it out from the back pocket of his jeans and held it up before his face. From his position, Sungwoon could see that it was a text from Seongwoo. Daniel rolled onto his back, typing out a quick message to his best friend and ruffled his hair.

 

“I forgot I made plans with Seongwoo hyung.”

 

Sungwoon gnawed on his bottom lip just watching his boyfriend get ready to slip away from him again. “Okay. I guess we’ll talk later.” He said as Daniel hopped over him and grabbed his bag.

 

Daniel pinched his cheek. “Yeah.” He gave him a thankful smile and a wave, and was out the door as fast as he came in.

 

The next time he saw Daniel was in passing that night when they were with their respective friends. Daniel had been as energetic as usual and bounded right up to Jisung when he was called. Sungwoon took the moment to try and ask how everything had went.

 

“I’m fine now. I didn’t get the lead, but I still got the second part.” He replied with a shrug. “I did some talking with the guys and I’m good. Jihoon said I was like a role model to him.” Now he smiled proudly, his teeth on full display.

 

Sungwoon felt a tad left out. He wanted to be part of cheering Daniel up too, but it seemed his friends had already beat him to it. Especially Jihoon… But Sungwoon swallowed those covetous thoughts and patted Daniel on the shoulder with an “I’m glad, babe. You still got a really good part.” Because what more could he say that hadn’t been said already?

 

When they separated again, Sungwoon turned back to watch Daniel sling an arm around Jihoon’s shoulders and jostle him. This time he welcomed the scowl that graced his features and the troubling doubt that began to grow in the pit of his stomach.

 

**+++**

 

Daniel had finally cleared out an entire day to dedicate some time to his beloved hyung and they found themselves in the smaller’s dorm, hogging the couch for a movie marathon. For the past week Sungwoon had tried his best to not be a nagging boyfriend because everyone else got to spend more time with Daniel than he did, but his annoyance had started slipping through the cracks.

 

“He said he has a video of him winking when he was younger that went viral on the internet!”

 

Sungwoon listened to Daniel mumble through a mouthful of popcorn as he piled different meats and whatever he could find in the refrigerator onto slices of bread in the kitchen.

 

“Do you want mayonnaise?” He called over yet another detailed story about Jihoon, hoping he could derail the topic.

 

Daniel paused for all of one second to say yes and continued explaining how the infinitely younger and cuter boy got his nickname _Wink King._ Sungwoon dropped the sandwiches on a plate and dragged his feet to the coffee table to put them down. He plopped onto the couch and put his hand into the popcorn bowl. _Huh?_ He looked down to find only stray pieces and kernels rolling around. He let out an irritated sigh.

 

“Why do you always eat everything before I get a chance to?!”

 

Daniel stopped talking abruptly, taken off guard completely. Sungwoon never yelled at him like that and if he did the underlying tone was more joking than harsh. This time he sensed it was serious, so he furrowed his eyebrows and carefully said,

 

“There’s more in the cabinet.”

 

“Yeah but _we_ buy that, not you, so don’t eat it all!”

 

Daniel scratched his head, not understanding where this was coming from. “Then I’ll buy some more. Are you really yelling at me over a box of popcorn?”

 

Sungwoon glared into the empty bowl. He was mad that it took something as insignificant as popcorn to push him over the edge but regardless he was a ticking time bomb. “It’s not just the popcorn, Daniel.” He got up from the couch and pushed his hair off his forehead.

 

“Then what is it hyung? I can’t read your mind.”

 

“You shouldn’t have to ‘read my mind’. You should be aware of your actions.”

 

“What did I do?” Daniel asked exasperated. He thought back to what he’d been up to the past week and remembered canceling dinner with Sungwoon a few times to practice a little more with his crew, but he knew Sungwoon would never get so upset about that. (Or at least he thought he wouldn’t.)

 

“Is it about canceling dinner?”

 

“No. You know that I don’t get mad about that.”

 

“Then I really don’t know.”

 

“You ever think you act too friendly towards other people?” Sungwoon’s face settled into a frown.

 

“When has me being friendly ever bothered you? Am I not allowed to be nice to others now that we’re going out?” Daniel was starting to lose his patience. He just wanted to spend time with Sungwoon as much as he was sure Sungwoon wanted to spend time with him. He didn’t want to argue. When did he ever?

 

“Daniel, you’re completely missing the point.” Sungwoon walked to put the popcorn bowl in the sink.

 

Daniel followed him. “Then what the hell is your point?”

 

“Forget it.” Disappointment was evident in his voice.

 

“There you go again.” Daniel rolled his eyes. “If you’re not going to tell me what’s wrong then why did you start this argument?” Sungwoon stayed silent and Daniel sighed. “I just wanted to spend time with you, hyung but if you’re going to be like this I’m going to go practice. Jihoon needs my help anyway.”

 

Sungwoon picked his gaze up. “Jihoon?”

 

“Yeah.” Daniel squinted at him. “Is this what this is all about?” He asked accusingly.

 

“No. It’s not about him. It’s about you.”

 

Daniel’s shoulders sank. “And we’re back to the beginning. This conversation isn’t going anywhere.” Daniel picked up his bag. “Maybe I should get some popcorn to share with Jihoon. _He_ won’t bitch at me for eating it.”

 

Sungwoon looked at Daniel in astonishment. Daniel himself was surprised he had said it out loud. Although, he’d said he wouldn’t hold back what he was thinking anymore, maybe he had gone too far… But within a second, Sungwoon was nodding his head, tight lipped smile painted on his face.

 

“Just go.” He said, dismissing Daniel with a wave of his hand as he turned to go to his room.

 

“If you close your door I’m leaving and not coming back!” Daniel threatened.

 

The door slammed. Daniel’s face hardened and he walked out the dorm wishing he could slam the door too.

 

**+++**

 

**_Jisung:_** _Sungwoon is walking around without an umbrella. Bring him one please. **9:47 AM**_

 

Daniel read the message right before walking out his dorm room that morning. He stopped and wondered if he should bring his distanced love an umbrella or let him get soaked in the rain.

 

This was it. Their first fight. Daniel always played the good guy and let Sungwoon have his way but this time he didn’t want to put up with his attitude. However, he pictured a sickly Sungwoon pushing him away when he tried to kiss him and decided to bring it. (Let it be known that Daniel was putting Sungwoon’s needs first and not his own.)

 

He walked into Art History and dropped the umbrella on Sungwoon’s desk as he passed by on the way to his own. Although they were fighting, Daniel could put his pride aside for a few seconds of fair play. When he turned to take his seat, he saw Sungwoon push the umbrella off his desk with his elbow. If Daniel hadn’t been in his right mind he would have picked up the umbrella and clobbered Sungwoon over the head with it. _Fair play, my ass._

 

“Are you fucking serious?” Daniel muttered under his breath angrily.

 

“Sungwoon hyung, you dropped this.”

 

_Of course_ , Daniel thought, rolling his eyes. Goody two shoes Minhyun to the rescue. He wasn’t mad at Minhyun nor did he dislike him, but in these situations their close relationship did not put Daniel at ease.

 

“Oh, it’s fine. It’s not mine anyway.” Sungwoon said taking the umbrella and placing it on the windowsill. His eyes flitted to Daniel who he knew was watching him before he sat down.

 

Daniel inhaled, locking his jaw. Maybe he _should_ clobber Sungwoon over the head with it after all. Beat some sense into him.

 

Class began, and Daniel didn’t even try to listen to the professor as he sat with his arms crossed, glaring into the back of Sungwoon’s head. Sungwoon who kept smiling every time Minhyun whispered something to him. Daniel could just tell Minhyun was turning the charm on and even if he knew Sungwoon wasn’t into him, his anger got the best of him and he started thinking the worst.

 

“At this rate, why don’t you just go out with him?”

 

Jisung, who was sitting next to Daniel listening and occasionally watching him glare and pout, spoke up, “If you keep acting like this it’ll be your fault he does go out with him.”

 

Daniel looked up at Jisung as if he’d committed the biggest offense. “Hyung!” He said with too much emotion causing Jisung to roll his eyes.

 

“You brought it up. Look Daniel, if you want Sungwoon to stop hating you and stop flirting with Minhyun, which if you’ve forgotten, they’re roommates so you kind of already lost,” Daniel banged his head on the desk at that. “Put your pride aside and talk to him like a real man. You guys have a real relationship now. It’s not that stupid ‘we’re hooking up but not dating’ shit you guys were doing before. You can’t assume or ignore things anymore. Stop having these pouty temper tantrums and talk to him. I’m pretty sure the only one who finds them cute are Sungwoon anyway.”

 

“I beg to differ,” Daniel replied arrogantly.

 

“Wow. Of all the things I just said. I hope he never talks to you again. He’ll be happy with Minhyun.”

 

“Hyung!”

 

“Mr. Kang, is there something you’d like to share?” The professor and about 19 other people (Sungwoon was unfortunately not one of them) turned to stare at Daniel.

 

“No, sir. I apologize.” Daniel said regretfully. It was enough for the professor to take a breath and continue the lesson.

 

“You saw all the people that turned around when he said my name?” He whispered to Jisung proudly.

 

“Yeah. All but the one that matters.”

 

Daniel’s ego deflated, and he sat with his face in the palm of his hand for the remainder of class.

 

**+++**

Between being busy with classes and rehearsals and hanging out with friends, holding a grudge against each other was a piece of cake. If they didn’t see each other, they didn’t have to talk to each other. They could both be stubborn when they wanted to.

 

Fortunately, or unfortunately, they ended up together at a restaurant with their mixed group of friends. They arrived separately but it was only when they sat at opposite ends of the table that everyone figured that something was wrong.

 

Daehwi glanced at each end of the table and put his hand flat on the table. “Did you guys break up?”

 

Jisung gasped loudly causing everyone to cast surprised eyes between the couple. Sungwoon’s eyes glazed over in aggravation.

 

“No,” He answered roughly. “It’s just an argument.”

 

“Oh good. Well maybe we can help, right guys?”

 

Some of the guys agreed, while the others who knew Sungwoon well stayed quiet. Sungwoon tightened his hand into a fist under the table. He hated this unwanted attention on his personal matters. Sensing the frustration on Sungwoon’s face from across the table, Daniel spoke up.

 

“No, its fine. We can handle it.” They locked eyes for an instant and quickly looked away again.

 

“So how was everyone’s day?” Jisung reacted fast, deflecting the topic, and getting up to pour everyone a glass of water. “ _I_ had a productive day. My theatre volunteers and I helped coordinate a rehearsal between the ensemble band and thespian society. Their student director was very nice.”

 

“Because you were flirting with him, hyung. We all saw.” Jinyoung confessed with his serious, big eyes.

 

Daehwi laughed the loudest amongst them all startling Sungwoon who whispered “take it easy” to him.

 

Jaehwan lifted his water glass. “Cheers to the newest flavor of the week!”

 

Jisung played his “oh my gosh, don’t embarrass me” card and everyone mocked his attempt at playing innocent.

 

“Well I passed my test in world dance.” Seongwoo said proudly puffing out his chest.

 

“Oh yeah? What did you get?”

 

Seongwoo scratched his neck. “A 76.”

 

Woojin let out a ‘pft’ and chuckled.

 

“You just wait until you have to take that class! Then you’ll understand how excellent of a grade that really is!”

 

“I beg to differ. Woojin has one of the best GPAs in our class.” Jihoon piped in.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Well so did I until I took that class, so just you wait. Professor Lee is out to ruin good kids like you.”

 

“Seongwoo hyung, don’t scare them.” Daniel laughed. “He’s really not that bad. Don’t worry.”

 

Next to Sungwoon, Daehwi was almost shaking with the desire to spill his big news of the day.

 

“I saw something today.” He started, peering around the table theatrically. “Minhyun hyung with Jonghyun hyung.”  

 

Minhyun’s eyes shifted nervously around the room. “I didn’t know this was gossip hour.”

 

Daniel stood half way up and leaned over the table to grin at Minhyun mischievously. Sungwoon suspiciously squinted his eyes first at Daniel and then at Minhyun.

 

“First of all, its nothing. Second of all, its none of your business.” He lifted his glass to his lips drawing the end of his explanation.

 

“Boooo! Hyung, we’re all rooting for you. Can’t you spill the details just this once?” Daehwi pleaded with his hands clasped beneath his chin missing the blush that spread across Jinyoung’s chiseled cheeks.

 

Minhyun shook his head adamantly but didn’t miss the glare Sungwoon sent him.

 

“If we’re gossiping then I have something too! Daniel hyung got a text from his ex.”

 

A cold front hit the table instantaneously. Jihoon elbowed Guanlin hard in the side and Daniel’s eyes enlarged in slight panic, the rest of his face turning to stone. Everyone froze awkwardly, no one daring to even glance in Sungwoon’s direction. Sungwoon rested both his elbows on the table and placed his hand beneath his nose. Daniel eyed him and opened his mouth a little but Sungwoon subtly shook his head and tilted it, gesturing to the door, mouthing ‘later’.  

 

“Ooh that’s a good one, Guanlinie. Thanks for that.” Jaehwan joked with a crooked smile, trying to break the silence that had fallen over them.

 

Once again, Jisung took the lead. “Let’s stop airing everyone’s secrets now, kids! This is supposed to be a nice family dinner, dammit.”

 

They broke off into smaller conversations after that and the waiter came by to take their large order. The plates of samgyupsal were put on the grill to cook soon after and the boys were captivated by the smell so much that most of them didn’t notice Daniel tap Sungwoon on the shoulder and lead them outside.

 

Daniel led them to a secluded area behind the restaurant where they could speak in private. He faced the older with his jaw locked. Sungwoon stared back with a straight face and one eyebrow popped up.

 

“I, uh, didn’t want you to find out like that.”

 

“Who is it?”

 

Daniel didn’t answer immediately, waiting for a couple to pass by instead. “Chaeyeon.”

 

“What does she want?” No matter the answer, it wasn’t going to be approved by Sungwoon. He had no reason to distrust Daniel, but had no reason to trust this mysterious ex that appeared suddenly either.

 

“Just to hang out.”

 

“For what?”

 

Daniel sensed the change in tone of Sungwoon’s voice and became defensive. “To hang out. To see me. What else?”

 

Sungwoon’s eyebrows furrowed angrily for a second. “I don’t know. You tell me. If you guys broke up, why does she want to see you?”

 

“Because she came back from England and wants to catch up.”

 

Sungwoon digested what those words could mean. _Is that why you guys broke up?_

“So, what, is she trying to win you back or something?” Sungwoon tried to neutralize the tone of his voice and crossed his arms.

 

Daniel shrugged his shoulders aggressively. “Does that even matter? You know who I want.”

 

Sungwoon shrugged his shoulders back at him. “You say that now until you’re with her and easily change your mind.” He said carelessly, letting his irrational side get the best of him.

 

“What did you say?" Daniel peered up at Sungwoon from under his bangs. A serious and intimidating look on his face.

 

Sungwoon faltered and unconsciously took a step back with his right leg. "You heard m-"

 

Daniel stalked over to him with a predatory look in his eyes. Before Sungwoon could put up his hands to push him away, Daniel grabbed him by the waist and pressed him flush against his body getting dangerously close to his face.

 

"You know I'm crazy about you."

 

Sungwoon gazed at Daniel feeling his resolve wavering.

 

“Yet you’re still going to meet up with your ex? When you know it bothers me?”

 

“I’m not doing anything wrong, Sungwoon! You’re making yourself upset with your own negative, jealous thoughts. If you trusted me like I do you, you would see it my way.”

 

“It’s not about trust and I’m not jealous! I don’t have to be jealous to not like it. I don’t like it.”

 

“Keep going, Pinocchio. Keep telling yourself you’re not jealous.”

 

Sungwoon ripped Daniel’s arms from around him forcefully. “Stop fucking around right now. I’m not joking.”

 

 “So what do you want me to do? Cancel on her?”

 

“Yes! That’s exac- You already made plans with her?” Sungwoon asked incredulously.

 

Daniel hesitated, his mouth ajar before he answered. “Yeah.”

 

Sungwoon chewed the inside of his cheek and exhaled deeply. “Go ahead.” He met Daniel’s stare head on. “I’m going to hang out with my ex too then.” He knew that Daniel understood exactly who he was talking about.

 

“No, you’re not.”

 

“Then neither are you.”

 

The stare down in that back alley was intense.

 

“I’m not comfortable with you seeing her.”

 

“She’s just an old friend, hyung.

 

“We’re not done with one fight but hop into another one, huh? Do whatever you want.” Sungwoon blinked tiredly and made his way around the side of the building to the entrance.

 

“Hyung.”

 

If Sungwoon hadn’t already been angry from the past few days with having to deal with Jihoon he wouldn’t have reacted so heatedly, but this was just adding fuel to the fire.

 

When they came back to the table, the second portion of meat was grilling and both Sungwoon and Daniel were so emotionally drained they could eat everything by themselves. They didn’t make eye contact for the rest of the night and no one asked why they seemed worse after coming back in than when they had first arrived. Sungwoon was grateful for that.

  

**+++**

After dinner, the younger kids were bursting with energy and for some reason got it stuck in their heads that they wanted to go to a club. Minhyun and Sungwoon having brought Daehwi and Jinyoung along from their tutoring sessions felt more or less obligated to watch over them and make sure they got back home safely. Woojin had come with Daniel and Seongwoo but neither wanted to go clubbing so Jisung became his chaperone while Guanlin joined because he’d never been to a club and who were they to take this experience away from the poor kid? So the seven of them piled into the train to Hongdae while the remaining four went back to the university.

 

They agreed to only stay for a max of two hours; it was a school night after all. They didn’t want to become the tutors who were notorious for taking their students to the club after reviewing notes and homework. The younger ones coughed up whatever money they had left and the hyungs gracefully paid for the rest, which wasn’t much anyway.

 

The bass was booming as they paraded up the stairs to the EDM side of the club. The amazement on Guanlin’s face upon seeing the multicolored lights bouncing off the walls, the disco ball turning, the DJ at the front of the stage and the people in the center of the floor jumping was precious. Woojin shrieked at the top of his lungs, which was still not loud compared to the music, and threw his hands up, letting the beat take over his body. Guanlin followed him shortly after with some type of offbeat dance that was surprising for a music school student and Daehwi grabbed Jisung and Jinyoung’s hands and started twirling himself around. Sungwoon stayed back with Minhyun who wasn’t keen on the clubbing atmosphere.

 

Tonight, Sungwoon didn’t want to dance; he wanted to drink. He gestured to Minhyun that he was going to the bar and ordered a rum and coke. He told himself he would start slow, but he downed the cup so fast the bartender was already eyeing the security guards as if to say ‘this one is going to get wild.’ Not that Sungwoon was drowning in money but what little spending allowance he had for the week was gone by the end of the night. He took another rum and coke and the quickness with which he had drank them plus the soju he had had at the restaurant had him feeling warm. He’d been gone all of fifteen minutes; returning to Minhyun and Jinyoung with a mixed cup of whiskey called The Godfather. Minhyun took one look at his slightly drooping eyes and said, “Already?” Sungwoon smiled lazily and said nothing back, Jinyoung gave up his seat on the wall so he could sit down.

 

For a small guy, Sungwoon’s alcohol tolerance was high. He knew how much he could handle before he told Daniel to stop him from drinking more.

 

Daniel.

 

Sungwoon shook his head and finished his second whiskey drink. Stupid, friendly guy. _It’s all your fault,_ he thought unreasonably. The beat of a new song kicked in and Sungwoon started to feel the pull of the dance floor calling him to let loose. He shuffled to where the other guys were dancing and started swaying his hips seductively, effectively catching the attention of several men who Jisung swatted away when they got too close to Sungwoon.

 

Daehwi threw a worried glance at Minhyun who told him not to worry as he pulled out his phone. All eyes were on Sungwoon now who stayed flailing his arms even as he meandered to the bathroom, refusing the helping hands who wanted to guide him there. Unsurprisingly, he came back with another rum and coke to which Guanlin commented, “That bartender is really an enabler.” Jisung tried to pull the drink from Sungwoon’s hand but failed so they made him sit down again in case everything he drank came back up. He was dozing off when Minhyun pulled him up and out to the front of the club, telling Jisung that Daniel was almost there.

 

Woojin helped walk Sungwoon outside and Minhyun deposited him against the brick wall of the building. When Daniel arrived he immediately took one of Sungwoon’s hands and placed a palm on his cheek to keep him awake. Sungwoon didn’t fully recognize Daniel with his bangs and red hoody covering half his face and only smiled, thanking the heavens that there was a cute boy holding his hand because his own boyfriend was nowhere to be found.

 

They got into a taxi that was miraculously pulling up and Daniel waved goodbye to the others with his mouth set in a hard line. He only buckled Sungwoon’s seatbelt, letting him lean against the cold window. He was not happy. He was mad at Sungwoon for getting drunk, mad at himself for not being there to stop him, mad that he had to go all the way out there to retrieve him and mad they were fighting over stupid shit in the first place.

 

Once in Daniel’s dorm, he dragged Sungwoon into his bed and changed him into a pair of his own pajamas that were two sizes too big on him. After he’d tucked him in, he visited the bathroom to relieve himself but upon exiting he found Sungwoon stumbling to the couch in the living room. Daniel grabbed him and made to carry him back into the room but Sungwoon fought him off with mumbles of “get away from me” and “I don’t want to sleep with you.” It seemed he had regained some sense of recognition and realized where he was and who he was with. He dropped onto the couch, curling up on his side, his eyes closing voluntarily.

“Why are you trying so hard to get away from me?” Daniel said, peering down at the small drunken man he called his boyfriend.

“I don’t wanna be next to you. I don’t wanna be here.” Sungwoon slurred with all the anger of a tiny puppy.

Daniel crossed his arms impatiently; all he wanted to do was sleep. “Where do you want to be then?”

“With the hot guy from the club.” He smiled sleepily.

Daniel glowered, not appreciating what Sungwoon was implying.

Sungwoon hiccuped. “He was tall. Good body.” Another hiccup. “With a… red hoody and he was nicer than you. Held my hand.” He reached his right hand into the air dreamily while the other cupped his face.

Daniel viewed him with mild interest now and laced his fingers with Sungwoon’s. “Did it feel like this?”

Sungwoon’s head popped off the couch. “Oh! Is he here right now?”

Daniel crouched down and threaded his free hand through Sungwoon’s hair. “Good to know you still recognize me when you’re upset and drunk.” He continued brushing back Sungwoon’s hair until he fell asleep and carried him back to his bed, making sure he was bundled beneath the blanket before climbing in behind him.

The next morning, Sungwoon awoke with a mind-numbing pain piercing through the back of his skull. He squeezed his eyes closed and buried himself into the warmth and coziness of his bed, digging his nose into his pillow. His first thought was _I am never leaving this bed._ His second thought was _Everything smells like Daniel._ He opened one eye slowly and exhaled through his nose sharply, confirming that he was not in his own bed; Daniel’s face resting closely to his on the pillow. Sungwoon traced the other’s serene face, figuring he must have been extremely tired because he was really calm for someone who always tossed and turned. He slipped from beneath the blanket and climbed over Daniel’s body carefully. He chose not to wake him; instead, moving to his dorm soundlessly.

 

When Daniel felt the first few rays of sun striking his face the first thing he did was reach an arm across the bed. When it fell flat on the mattress he squinted his eyes open not seeing Sungwoon next to him and sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked around the room and sighed dejectedly, laying back down and throwing the cover over himself.

 

_I guess we’re not done fighting yet._

 

**+++**

 

Four days had gone by and Sungwoon was officially missing Daniel. He missed him more than he was even bothered by their situation anymore. The time apart had given him a chance to calm down and see through his cloud of pettiness. He knew he could be unreasonable, but he had a tough time getting through to himself when he was pissed.

 

**_Smallest Hyung:_ ** _If you’re free come to the café **4:15 PM**_

****

Sungwoon chose to feel tall that day and sat on a high chair at the countertop by the entrance. He peered out the window, watching people pass by and saw Daniel approach the café ten minutes later. Seeing him perched by the glass, Daniel stopped in front of him, staring until he stuck his tongue out at the older and came inside.

 

“Welcome back, cheater.” Sungwoon greeted, sucking on the straw of his iced coffee.

“Is there enough sugar in there? You’re a little salty.” Daniel replied and held back a grin.

 

Sungwoon gave him a dirty look and pushed the white hot chocolate he had bought over to him. He continued to look out the window and Daniel leaned on the counter watching him. Sungwoon had been the one to call him over but had yet to say more than those three words to him. He reached over and flicked him on the forehead.

 

“Ah!” Sungwoon hissed and placed the pads of his fingers against his forehead.

 

“Do I have your attention now?”

 

Sungwoon cut his eyes at him and with his lips around his straw asked, “How did it go?”

 

“I didn’t go see her.”

 

Sungwoon paused and side-eyed Daniel. “Why not?”

 

“Because it would make you upset.”

 

Sungwoon lowered his eyes, not expecting to hear that but grateful nonetheless. “Thank you. If you really want to, though, you can see her. I trust you.”

 

“No, I don’t really want to. I did it out of courtesy mostly.”

 

Sungwoon turned in his chair. “That’s what I was talking about before. If you didn’t want to see her why didn’t you just say no? Your niceness and friendliness is too much sometimes. Don’t get me wrong, I love that you’re sweet but… sometimes it seems like you’re being too cozy with other people.”

 

“Only you get that special treatment, huh?” Daniel joked.

 

“No, that’s not it.” He took a big sigh knowing he wasn’t expressing himself clearly. “Just… don’t be buddy-buddy with your ex and don’t be so friendly with Jihoon. I feel threatened.”

 

“Threatened? For what, babe? Chaeyeon is nothing but a memory from the past and Jihoon is a cute younger brother to me. You’re my sexy older man.” Daniel smiled and leaned forward in his chair. “I didn’t realize that’s how it looked to you. I’m sorry. There’s no need for you to feel threatened. _But_ , you have to tell me when things bother you. You know I tolerate your attitude more than I should, but this time I didn’t want to. Like I said before, I can’t read your mind. You used to always say whatever you felt, what happened to that?”

 

“I was too mean to you. I’m trying not to be such an asshole anymore and learn to hold my tongue.”

 

Daniel looked at him in understanding. “Jisung hyung said something important the other day and I took it to heart. He said everything is different now because we’re in a relationship. If we get mad at each other, we have to confront it not ignore it because now it’s a shared problem.”

 

Sungwoon pursed his lips and nodded. “He’s right. I’m sorry.” His eyes connected with Daniel’s. “It’s been a while since I’ve had to explain myself to someone and sometimes I don’t express my emotions too well, especially when I’m angry. I guess I’ll just say what’s been bothering me?” With an encouraging nod from Daniel, Sungwoon began. “First of all, Jihoon. I know he’s cute, but do you realize he’s all you’ve talked about for like a week? That was a little annoying. Then you even went to him and Seongwoo when you didn’t get the part in the showcase and didn’t talk to me. I want to help you feel better too.” Daniel smirked and Sungwoon stopped him before he spoke. “Not like that!” He smacked his knee.

 

“Some of these things you’re saying is how I feel when you’re with Minhyun hyung.” Daniel confessed honestly.

 

“But Minhyun already told you not to worry about that.”

 

Daniel wrinkled his brow. “How do you know that?”

 

Sungwoon widened his eyes. “I may have overheard that conversation.” He answered bashfully. “Minhyun’s my bro. Never in a million years would we look at each other like that. Besides, he’s not my type. Too vanilla.” Daniel laughed. “Oh, and before I forget. Another reason why I was mad… I know it’s nothing and I have no right to be jealous because it was in your past but I just… I heard you talking about this Peter guy once and how much you loved him. Listening to you talk about how much you loved someone who wasn’t me… It stung and I just got-.” He raised his hand and dropped it to his side with a shallow sigh.

 

Daniel put his hot chocolate cup down and scratched his nose. “You’re ridiculous.”

Sungwoon sunk into himself. “I know, I know. I-”

“Peter is my cat.”

Sungwoon stared dumbfoundedly at the counter. Daniel tried to suppress his snickers, but they soon turned into breathless laughs. “You were bringing up so many guys I got confused. You can’t blame me. Don’t laugh at me. It’s your fault!” Sungwoon huffed and Daniel just kept chuckling, riling him back up again. “I’m leaving.”

 

“Don’t go.” Daniel said through his giggles holding Sungwoon’s arm. He managed to pull him in close and hugged him tightly. “Stop getting upset.”

 

Sungwoon protested, feeling embarrassed and tried to push out of his grasp. Daniel, other customers be damned, started planting kisses on Sungwoon’s head and face until he squeezed a smile out of him. Eventually, Sungwoon willingly lifted his face and Daniel kissed him on the lips.

 

“Are you okay now?” Sungwoon nodded tiredly and Daniel finally released him. “Let’s take this as a lesson in communication. We have to work on that. I’ll try to stop being a Jihoon enthusiast and you move out of your room with Minhyun.”

 

“Uh,” Sungwoon laughed breezily. “Try that again.”

 

Daniel grumbled. “Don’t keep your anger in until it explodes.”

 

“Deal.”

 

“And no more assuming! You know what they say about assuming.”

 

“What do they say?” Sungwoon turned to him expecting a deep connotation.

 

“Assume. You make an ass of u and me.” Sungwoon rolled his eyes and Daniel laughed heartily. “To think all of this happened because you missed me and were jealous. Amazing. You have a weird way of showing it.”

 

“Let’s go back to the dorm.” Sungwoon stood up and tucked his chair in, not even trying to deny that he was jealous.

 

“Why?” Daniel asked with a tilt of his head.

 

Normal Sungwoon had returned and he smirked. “I’m going to show you how much I missed you.”

 

* * *

 

**_Epilogue:_ ** _I Got Your Back_

 

“Welcome to Massage Envy. Do you have an appointment?”

 

_What a great name for a massage place_ , Sungwoon thought sarcastically with a grin. Daniel pulled out the coupon his dance professor had gifted him for a free massage for two and handed it to the receptionist.

 

“You can follow Mina. She’ll take you to your room.” The guys bowed their heads in thanks and entered their room.

 

Stripping down to their boxers, they laid on their cots. Daniel flipped to his side, leaning on his elbow, baring his abs to Sungwoon.

 

“You think we’ll get little old ladies to massage us?”

 

Sungwoon rested his face on the back of his hands, kicking his feet in the air. “It doesn’t matter to me.” He answered. He let his eyes take in Daniel’s muscular body, following the lines of his toned legs, passed his firm middle and up his broad chest.

 

“I know what you’re thinking, hyung. No, we can’t do it in here.” Daniel smirked.

 

Sungwoon laughed but before he could retort, the door opened, and their masseuses entered.

 

“Hello, guys. My name is Hyejeong and this is Nana.”

 

Daniel could have been hired as a psychic. Hyejeong, who stood at Sungwoon’s feet, was a thin, older woman with kind eyes. However, the woman who was currently adjusting the towel on Daniel’s butt was a beautiful, supermodel of a woman. Daniel giggled childishly seeing Sungwoon’s disgruntled face and Sungwoon glared at him. He said it didn’t matter to him who massaged him but damn if he was unlucky.

 

“Hyejeong-ssi?” The door creaked open and Mina stuck her head in. “There’s a situation we need you to handle.”

 

“I was just about to start here. Is it that important?”

 

Mina hesitated. “Yes, a little. Jongin is here. He can take over for you.”

 

The old woman nodded and faced Sungwoon to apologize, explaining that ‘Jongin’ was going to take care of him.

 

And take care of him he did. When Jongin stepped foot into the room the teasing smile was wiped clean off of Daniel’s face. Jongin was just about as beautiful as Nana was. Tanned skin, full lips and a pair of bedroom eyes with chocolate hued hair. Sungwoon smirked giddily at Daniel before putting his face in the hole of the chair. He heard Daniel clearing his throat repeatedly to try to get his attention but Sungwoon waved his hand to quiet him. Daniel planted his face into the hole with a grunt.

 

Massage Envy, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wasn’t going to bring up the exes but it happened. Sorry to those I lied to :( I hope you enjoyed it anyway! 
> 
> And I only told a few of you but if the rest were wondering, Sungwoon’s ex is Junhyuk of Hotshot.
> 
> The song Sungwoon is singing is In Front of Your House by Kim Bum Soo.
> 
> Jongin (just in case you don't know) is Kai from EXO. Sungwoon's hot best friend irl ;)
> 
> Lastly, Massage Envy is a real place!


End file.
